


You just couldn't wait

by esach0_0



Series: Weddings and Proposals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holy - Justin Bieber ft. Chance the Rapper, I randomly listened to Justin Bieber's song, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, this is short, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esach0_0/pseuds/esach0_0
Summary: “Omi-omi?”Atsumu felt his heart stopping. Why was Kiyoomi just staring at him? Atsumu was scared. He was hyper-aware of everything in sight. He was aware how Hinata was slowly deflating, how Bokuto was nervously looking back and forth at him and his soon-to-be-fiance-or-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and how Oikawa seems to be hiding behind Iwaizumi, afraid of what Kiyoomi might answer.With his hand inside his pockets, Kiyoomi sighed.“You just couldn’t wait huh?”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Weddings and Proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	You just couldn't wait

Atsumu had been feeling this for a while now.

He wasn’t sure when he started feeling _this_ but it was probably one of those mornings after they’ve shared a _very lovely_ evening and he woke up with Kiyoomi’s face an inch from his. He wanted to have that, _him_ , every part of Omi-omi, for the rest of his life. He blushed at the thought of having Kiyoomi as his husband.

Well, whatever and whenever that moment was, he made up his mind. He will marry Kiyoomi -er well, propose and hopefully he says yes. Oh god, what if Omi does not want to spend forever with him? Would they break u-

“Hey Atsumu! Are you even listening?” Oikawa was waving his hands in front of Atsumu to get his attention. Atsumu told his friends that he wanted to propose to Kiyoomi and now they were at a coffee shop miles away from his and Kiyoomi’s apartment, to prevent Kiyoomi from finding out. (Which Kiyoomi found really suspicious when Atsumu told him he would be meeting his friends at the other side of town.)

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I got lost in my thoughts.” Everyone could feel Atsumu’s nervousness and so they had to calm him down. Bokuto broke this tension by slapping Atsumu’s back. “Hey now, don’t worry Tsum-tsum! We know Omi will marry you for sure! Right Kuroo?!” Bokuto looked at Kuroo to back him up, but the latter was too busy talking about Kenma with Hinata.

Atsumu sighed. Surely there was nothing to worry about, right?

“Well enough of your pouting Atsumu-kun, we’re here to help you plan right? So no fear, your trusty friends are here!” Oikawa said with a grin, which caught Hinata’s and Kuroo's attention. They also grinned at Atsumu and it made him feel better. Atsumu smacked both his hands on his face and focused on the matters at hand.

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Atsumu asked. Hinata suggested going to the beach and proposing somewhere far from the crowd, to which got completely turned down because Atsumu knows how Kiyoomi disliked going to the beach. Kuroo suggested riding a ferris wheel at night and when they’re at the top, he could pop the question. Oikawa, Hinata and Bokuto liked the idea, but Atsumu knew Kiyoomi wouldn’t like that. He needed something more. Something that would sum up how he feels whenever he touches, sees and breathe his Omi-omi.

“How about just a normal date then? Like a stroll in the park?” Akaashi, who just arrived but knew from the constant chit chat his husband does, suggested, while taking a seat beside Bokuto. (Everyone could see how Bokuto’s smile had gotten bigger since Akaashi was just inches away from him.)

“But wouldn’t that be...normal? And boring?” Hinata asked and everyone looked at Atsumu to confirm but he thought it was actually great.

“No, no. That’s actually great Akaashi-kun!” (They still called him by his last name since they we’re all used to it.) Atsumu exclaimed. “Omi-omi wouldn’t suspect a thing! And- and it’d be perfect timing because we had decided days ago to go on a date next week!” He happily told them and everyone was getting excited. Atsumu played with the straw in his drink and said,“Although, I still need something to wow Omi-omi. Something that would sum up everything I feel for him.”

Oikawa beamed at him and said “Ooh! What about singing him a song?”

To which Bokuto replied, “YES! That would be nice and lovely!” Akaashi then held his husband's hands to get Bokuto’s attention and told him to use his inside voice.

“Yer right Bokkun, and I have just the right song.” Atsumu said with a smile.

\-------------

Oikawa: Date night proposal is a go!

Bokuto: I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE OMI’S REACTION!

Hinata: ME TOO BOKUTO-SAN!

Atsumu: Thanks guys. I feel nervous haha

Kuroo: Don’t worry, we're right behind you. We’ll laugh when you cry

Atsumu: That’s mean Kuroo. But anyways, I gtg omi-omi’s looking at me suspiciously. Wish me luck.

After sending his text, Atsumu kept his phone and grab Kiyoomi’s right hand and pulled him for a quick peck on the lips, to which Kiyoomi raised his eyebrow in question. Atsumu just grinned at him and started humming _the_ song. They were at the park near their apartment now and the moment Atsumu has been waiting for has come.

Atsumu looked calm on the outside but he was freaking out on the inside. He saw Oikawa, Hinata, Kuroo and Bokuto hiding behind the trees, holding balloon letters that said ‘Marry Me?’ as they were passing by.

Atsumu’s neck was sweating now and Kiyoomi was starting to notice how restless Atsumu was getting and he was starting to worry. Maybe Atsumu wanted to pee? Or he wanted to sit? Kiyoomi started wondering what his boyfriend was feeling when Atsumu suddenly stopped walking and dropped his hand. “Hey Tsumu are-"

Kiyoomi was cut off when he heard Atsumu singing. His boyfriend rarely sang and it was a waste because he had a good voice -not that he would ever tell Atsumu that- so whenever he has the chance to listen, he would listen quietly.

_I hear a lot about sinners_

_Don't think that I'll be a saint_

_But I might go down to the river,_

_'Cause the way that the sky opens up when we touch_

_Yeah, it's makin' me say_

Atsumu reached out for Kiyoomi’s hands and looked lovingly into his eyes.

_That the way you hold me, hold me, Omi, Omi, Omi,_

_Feels so holy, holy, holy, holy, Omi_

_On God_

_Runnin' to the altar like a track star_

_Can't wait another second_

_'Cause the way you hold me, hold me, Omi, Omi, Omi_

_Feels so holy._

Kiyoomi was speechless. Atsumu did really have an amazing voice. And he couldn’t help but snicker at the change of lyrics, and not just any word but _his_ name. That was very Atsumu.

“Omi-omi,” Atsumu started, “I love you so much. God, I can’t imagine my life without you and I wouldn’t even want to think of a time where we stop loving each other. So,” Atsumu knelt and brought out the box with the ring inside, “will you stay in my life forever?” Atsumu opened the box and showed the ring. He could see Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Hinata with the ‘Marry Me?’ balloons.

“Omi-omi?”

Atsumu felt his heart stopping. Why was Kiyoomi just staring at him? Atsumu was scared. He was hyper-aware of everything in sight. He was aware how Hinata was slowly deflating, how Bokuto was nervously looking back and forth at him and his soon-to-be-fiance-or-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and how Oikawa seems to be hiding behind Bokuto, afraid of what Kiyoomi might answer.

With his hand inside his pockets, Kiyoomi sighed.

“You just couldn’t wait huh?” Kiyoomi held out his hand for Atsumu to take.

As he was hoisted up, Atsumu was confused. “W-what? A-are you, are you saying no?”

Kiyoomi could sense where Atsumu’s mind was going, he had to act fast. “Hey, Tsumu, listen.” Atsumu was not listening to him. He grabbed Atsumu’s face with both his hands to get his attention. “Babe listen. I love you too. I just… Here look.”

Atsumu looked down on Kiyoomi’s hand and saw a black box.

“W-what?” Atsumu was confused but happy. And so were the four people who were looking at them.

“I was going to propose when we reached home, but you couldn’t just wait and beat me to it.” Kiyoomi said with a chuckle.

Atsumu couldn’t believe it. “Wait, so-so that means, yer saying yes right Omi?”

“You dumbass, ofcourse.” Kiyoomi smiled and gave Atsumu a hug.

“WAY TO GO TSUM-TSUM!” Bokutuo screamed while Kuroo whistled, Oikawa clapped and Hinata jumped, which reminded them there were people with them. Atsumu mouthed a ‘thank you’ to them and Kuroo waved goodbye to give the two the moment they deserve, dragging three energetic people behind him.

“I love you, Omi-omi.” Atsumu said, pulling away from the hug to look at his _fiance_ ’s eyes.

“I love you too, stupid.” Kiyoomi said while closing the gap between them and kissing his _fiance_.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? Was that trash? I'm sorry this is the first fanfic I've written. I was listening to a random playlist and I heard JB's song and I thought the song said "Omi, omi" (I was tired and I was doing school work :// )
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it give me a kudos :>  
> Follow me on insta @chibi._.chan


End file.
